Un ange emprisonné dans les ténèbres
by Kaneko-chan
Summary: Furihata a très souvent été seul, sans ami. Lorsqu'il parvient à créer un lien avec un garçon, il souhaite préserver au mieux sa nouvelle amitié. Mais il verra son monde s'écrouler quand à cause de ses nouveaux amis, il se retrouvera dans une maison de correction après avoir été accusé de complicité d'agression. Concernant les couples, l'akafuri ne sera pas le seul.
1. Chapter 1

Vous vous dites surement " pourquoi commence-t-elle une autre fiction alors qu'elle en a déjà deux en cours ?". La réponse est simple: hormis le fait que j'en ai tout simplement envie, j'avais cette idée qui me trotter dans la tête depuis un moment et donc j'ai voulue faire la tentative. Donc est-ce que cette idée de fiction vous emballe aussi ? Pour le moment, sur mon blog, j'ai eu des réponses positives mais je tenais à avoir votre avis aussi. Afin de vous faire une idée, voici un petit prologue, histoire de mettre dans le bain. Bonne lecture

* * *

Il y a une semaine, Furihata Kouki venait d'avoir 14 ans. Comme tout garçon de son âge, il était honteux dès que sa mère l'appelait « mon bébé » ou encore « mon chéri ». Malgré tout, il aimait ses parents. Ils avaient toujours été là : dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais. Ils étaient fiers de leur fils et ils le montraient. Pourtant, il pensait qu'il n'avait rien fait pour mériter une telle chose : il n'avait pas des notes très élevées bien qu'il restait à la moyenne, il était fragile et peureux. Mais sa mère lui avait toujours dit qu'il était fort d'esprit, gentil et honnête et que rien qu'avec ça, il était un garçon merveilleux. Qu'il était peut-être peureux mais il avait toujours su surmonter ses craintes quand il le fallait.

Kouki aimait les choses simples comme manger, la présence de personnes qui lui sont chères ou encore les animaux, il adorait les animaux. Il n'avait rien à voir avec une bonne partie des adolescents de son âge : il était pur. Son âme était dépourvue de noirceur, elle était d'une magnifique blancheur, tel un ange.

Seulement, étant très timide, il avait du mal à aller vers les autres et avait très peur des remarques ou même des réactions que les autres pouvaient avoir envers lui. On aurait pu finir par croire que ce garçon serait devenu égoïste en restant aussi loin des autres et pourtant, Kouki faisait preuve d'une générosité sans nom.

Un jour, un nouvel élève arriva dans sa classe. Il s'appelait Aoba. Celui-ci s'était installé au fond de la classe et à la récréation, personne n'alla le voir. C'est pourquoi, Kouki prit les devant et lui souhaita la bienvenue. L'initiative du garçon avait fait sourire sincèrement Aoba, qui avait quelque peu était vexé d'être ainsi ignoré des autres.

Le brun apprit qu'Aoba s'était fait viré de son ancien établissement pour plusieurs bagarres. Il n'en avait pas tenu rigueur, car il considérait que tout le monde avait droit à une seconde chance et puis, il s'était peut-être fait un nouvel ami. C'est alors qu'Aoba lui avait présenté ses propres amis. Malgré son innocence, l'instinct de Kouki s'était alors activé en voyant les autres garçons. Son instinct qui ne l'avait jamais fait ressentir une telle chose, semblait l'alerter sur un danger. Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, il devait surement être intimidé. Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à ses parents, qu'il avait décrit ces fameux garçons, ils avaient eu une réaction qu'il ne leur connaissait pas. Ils avaient un air assez grave et ils lui avaient interdit de revoir ses nouveaux amis. Furieux, il ne leur avait plus adressé la parole.

Mais s'il avait su, il se serait non seulement écouté mais il n'aurait pas agi de la sorte avec ses parents. S'il avait su, il aurait tout fait pour ne plus revoir cette bande de voyous. Alors qu'il pensait passer une après-midi avec ses nouveaux amis, ces derniers ont agressés une personne âgée pour lui voler ses affaires, lui assénant de violents coups. Heureusement pour la victime, des policiers arrivèrent sur les lieux lorsqu'ils prirent la fuite. Aoba avait pris le bras de Kouki pour l'inciter à fuir avec eux mais celui-ci trébucha tandis que les autres le laissaient derrière. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de fuir, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait essayé de les arrêtés mais il n'avait rien pu faire et puis, il était bien trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. La victime ne put apporter son témoignage pour le défendre lors du procès car elle était tombée dans le coma. Aucune autre preuve n'apportait son innocence dans cette agression et considérant qu'il était complice, il fut envoyé dans une maison de correction.

La dernière image qu'il avait de ses parents, c'était sa mère et son père qui essayaient de passer les policiers pour le rejoindre, tendant un bras vers lui. Il avait peur de ce qui allait suivre, comment allait-il faire pour survivre. N'allait-il pas revoir ses parents ? Une énorme boule se forma dans sa gorge, il voulait aller dans les bras de sa mère, qu'elle se sert très fort et qu'elle le rassure. Maintenant, il n'aurait plus droit à ce genre d'affection. Pour la première fois de sa vie, sa naïveté lui éclata en plein visage.

« Nous sommes arrivés » fit l'un des policiers présent dans la voiture. Kouki releva la tête et vit droit devant une grande bâtisse entourée de très hauts murs. En regardant dans les alentours, il comprit rapidement qu'il s'agit d'un lieu éloigné de la civilisation. Un grand portail s'ouvrit pour laisser passer la voiture. On le força à descendre. Ses jambes ne cessaient de trembler. On le fouilla une nouvelle fois puis, on lui demanda de se déshabiller pour mettre les vêtements adéquats. Une tenue rayée blanche et grise.

Le directeur ainsi que les gardiens énoncèrent le principal concernant le règlement intérieur dans la maison d'arrêt. C'est alors qu'une policière arriva et elle posa les affaires de Kouki. Elle énonça qu'il devait absolument avoir son médicament pour l'asthme et ensuite, elle précisa qu'il faisait des crises d'angoisses. Cela fit rire le directeur et certains de ces collègues. La policière resta néanmoins sérieuse, montrant même son agacement qui les fit arrêtés.

« Sa mère m'a donné ceci, dit-elle en sortant une peluche, elle dit que ce garçon dort avec et que ça lui permet de se rassurer. Je l'ai vérifié, il n'y a rien à l'intérieur. »

Kouki reconnu tout de suite sa peluche. C'était un lapin. Le directeur semblait hésité puis donna son accord. La policière lui remit alors la peluche en lui précisant qu'il devait la cachée pour éviter que les autres détenus ne la voie.

Il fut par la suite dirigé vers sa cellule. Pratiquement tous les délinquants étaient accrochés aux barreaux pour voir qui était le nouveau venu. Furihata préféra ne pas les regarder. Il avait bien trop peur. Lorsqu'il arriva près de sa cellule, il vit avec horreur qu'il allait devoir la partagée. Il allait devoir partagée sa « chambre » avec un fou …

* * *

Alors qu'en dites vous ?


	2. Chapter 2

Me voici pour enfin publier ce premier chapitre. Je tiens seulement à vous signaler que j'ai beaucoup de mal à traiter cette fiction. Non pas qu'elle ne m'intéresse pas mais du fait de son thème que je trouve assez complexe. J'avais beaucoup de problème concernant la crédibilité de cette fiction. Donc, j'ai décidé que certes l'histoire se passait au Japon mais dans une réalité alternative (ou quelque chose dans le genre) comme ça, ce qui ne pourrait être toléré en réalité pourrait éventuellement l'être dans ce monde. Merci de votre compréhension et bonne lecture si l'histoire vous donne encore envie lol

* * *

Il espérait du fond du cœur que la vie en prison, que l'état des cellules n'était pas comme il l'imaginait. Mais l'endroit dans lequel il allait probablement passé plusieurs heures, plusieurs jours et même plusieurs années certainement était dépourvue de chaleur. Les murs étaient tous gris, les cellules disposaient du strict minimum : d'un lit superposé et d'un lavabo. Rien de plus. L'espace était horriblement réduit.

« Je vais garder la peluche jusqu'à que tu rentres dans la cellule. Il ne faudrait pas qu'un détenu la voit » fit la gardienne.

Il acquiesça, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait le choix de toute manière. Et puis, elle avait raison : en temps normal on se serait moqué de lui mais avec ces tarés, les moqueries pourraient être beaucoup plus méchantes.

« Tu vas aller rejoindre les autres détenus maintenant » fit un autre gardien.

Il allait être parmi des personnes ayant commis des choses surement atroces. Le stress augmentait à chaque pas, il allait devoir faire attention à ses gestes et également ses paroles. Ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte, un surveillant l'ouvrit. Après une rapide analyse de la pièce, Kouki en conclut qu'il devait s'agir d'une sorte de cantine. Les prisonniers ne tardèrent pas à s'arrêter de manger pour regarder le nouveau venu. Chaque regard qu'il croisait lui donner la chair de poule. Son cerveau collait déjà une étiquette à toutes les personnes assises à table : fou, fou et encore fou. Certains d'entre eux avaient l'air tout à fait normal, rien ne laisserait croire qu'ils étaient coupables d'une action illicite. Mais en revanche, il y en a d'autres qui le portaient vraiment sur leurs têtes.

« Evite de montrer une quelconque peur, sinon tu risques de devenir rapidement une proie ici, l'informa la gardienne.

\- D'accord. »

Furihata ne faisait pas le fier et en plus de cela, cette femme qui lui dit qu'il serait la proie de ces fous s'il venait à montrer sa peur. Bon il s'en doutait. On lui ordonna d'aller se prendre un plateau avec de quoi manger, ce qu'il fit rapidement. Il devait manger avant de tomber dans les pommes avec toute cette pression. Il fit ce qu'on lui avait ordonné avant de prendre place à une table vide. Les regards avaient majoritairement cessés bien qu'il y avait encore des coups d'œil en sa direction. On parlait déjà de lui. Bon rien de disait qu'ils parlaient de lui pour lui faire un coup fourré. Les bizutages étaient interdit n'est-ce-pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si ces personnes n'avaient pas déjà fait plus graves qu'un bizutage pour se retrouver ici. Il n'y a donc aucun souci. Il concentrait uniquement son attention sur son assiette. Le goût de la nourriture était bizarre, il n'avait rien à voir avec la cuisine de sa mère. La cuisine de sa mère … encore une chose qui n'aurait plus le loisir d'avoir pendant un temps. Ca ne faisait que quelque minutes qu'il était dans ces lieux, il en avait déjà marre. Comment allait-il faire ? S'il ne venait pas à s'adapter ? Une douleur sourde prit possession de son cœur, normalement, s'il y avait vraiment une justice, ce n'est pas lui qui devrait être assis ici mais eux. Eux qui n'ont eu aucun scrupule à frapper cette personne, qui n'ont pas hésité fuir. A cause d'eux, il allait devoir rester dans cet endroit horrible avec des gens de la même catégorie. Finalement, il était bien mieux seul, s'il s'était contenté de vouloir jouer avec son chien, il ne se serait pas mis dans cette situation. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, retrouver son cocon protecteur et d'amour. Face à ses pensées bien trop douloureuses, une larme puis une seconde coulèrent le long de son visage. Il ne devait pas pleurer, il le savait, c'était une faiblesse qu'il ne devait montrer. Mais c'était trop fort, il n'avait pas la volonté suffisante pour résister.

C'est alors qu''il sentit un frison le parcourir. Il connaissait cette sensation, elle se produisait souvent lorsqu'une personne le regardait. Instinctivement, il releva la tête pour scruter les environs, recherchant le responsable. Il s'agissait surement des surveillants. Ils étaient obligés de les surveiller alors c'était surement l'explication de cette sensation. Mais il tomba sur le regard d'une autre personne. Ce n'était pas un surveillant. C'était un autre prisonnier. Il ne devait surtout pas regarder cet individu car on ne sait pas ce qui pourrait lui passer par la tête. Et s'il venait à croire que Furihata le défiait ? Il pourrait croire qu'il veut un duel ou une chose comme ça. Cependant, il ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard, il était totalement captiver par celui de l'autre prisonnier. Il s'agissait d'un garçon qui devait avoir un âge similaire au sien. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur rouge étrangement vive virant même vers le magenta. En ce qui concerne ses yeux, l'un était rouge et l'autre jaune, mais la couleur n'est pas la chose la plus marquante. Kouki n'avait jamais vu un tel regard. Il était profond, envoutant et infaillible. Les larmes s'étaient stoppées d'elles-mêmes, leur propriétaire n'ayant plus la tête à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

« Un conseil d'ami, baisse le regard et ne lui tient plus le regard »

Kouki sursauta avant de se retourner. Un garçon plus grand que lui, brun avec des lunettes s'était arrêté derrière lui afin de le prévenir.

« Ne fait rien qui viendrait à le contrarié. Sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. »

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla déposer son plateau avant de sortir de la salle. Bon, on peut dire que ça commençait bien, il était en train d'inconsciemment provoqué le pire des fous au point qu'un autre fou a préféré le mettre en garde. Rassurant tout ça. Il allait prendre à la lettre le conseil de ce garçon, il n'allait pas chercher à savoir s'il s'agissait ou non de paroles en l'air.

Plus loin, la gardienne observait attentivement Kouki et elle avait vu tout ce qui venait de se passer. Si ce garçon n'était pas intervenu, elle l'aurait fait. Elle ne savait pas si cet échange de regard était anodin ou justement s'il allait y avoir des conséquences plutôt fâcheuse, surtout pour le petit nouveau qui n'avait pas l'air d'en mener large. Elle ne le connaissait pas depuis beaucoup de temps et elle avait déjà rencontré des prisonniers dont l'apparence fragile ne s'accorder pas du tout avec l'esprit. Mais avec l'expérience, elle avait appris à cerner les prisonniers assez rapidement. Kouki n'était pas le garçon le plus compliqué à comprendre : il était faible, sensible et peureux. Le motif pour lequel il était là ne lui échapper pas mais était-il réellement complice ou une autre raison pouvait expliquer sa présence auprès des agresseurs ? La justice ne prenait aucun risque, le taux de délinquance était bien trop élevé pour laisser les choses telles qu'elles sont.

Elle devinait sans mal l'épreuve que sa vie ici allait laisser comme marque à Kouki. Elle savait aussi qu'il était un garçon qui serait une proie facile pour les autres qui étaient présents. Elle détestait cet endroit elle-aussi, elle y travaillait parce qu'elle avait un objectif précis. A la base, c'était une étudiante en droit ayant pour finalité de devenir avocate. Mais un évènement l'avait poussé à changer de voie pour devenir gardienne de prison. Elle ignorait ce qui était le plus dramatique dans cette histoire : le fait de voir autant de jeunes dans ce centre ou de voir que l'un d'entre eux est peut-être innocent et qu'il ne serait présent que par prévention de sa potentielle délinquance ?

Kouki venait de finir son repas, il n'avait pas pris grand-chose. Il respira profondément quelques secondes avant de se lever et de s'emparer de son plateau. Il avait vu où les autres détenus allaient déposés leur plateau vide et il s'y dirigea donc. Soudain, il sentit quelque chose butait contre sa chaussure le déséquilibrant. Il plongea littéralement à l'avant, allant s'aplatir lamentablement au sol. Sa chute s'était accompagnée d'un grand fracas. Les surveillants se précipitèrent vers le brun, tandis que la salle était désormais remplie de rires de la part des prisonniers.

« Dis donc, tu pourrais faire plus attention !

\- Je suis désolé, je ne l'ai pas exprès, s'excusa-t-il immédiatement.

\- Encore heureux que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès. Aller relèves-toi et nettoies tout ça ! »

Kouki ne discuta pas plus longtemps, il n'avait pas envie de se faire davantage mal voir. Un homme ayant une corpulence assez ronde vint avec les instruments de ménage. Bien entendu, ce fut à lui de nettoyer. Mais le regard de toutes ses personnes était pesant et incroyablement stressant. Il faisait tout pour se dépêcher et quitter le centre d'attention de tout le monde le plus vite possible. Lorsqu'il finit, il sortit de la cantine et il en profita pour découvrir un peu les salles dont il avait l'accès. Les prisonniers avaient le droit à une salle de jeu comportant une télé, un billard et un baby-foot, à une bibliothèque qui servait aussi le lieu d'étude et à d'autres salles comme une salle pour les arts plastiques, mais aussi de sport, la musique et les salles de cours. Car oui, l'école était obligatoire pour les mineurs de moins de 16 ans. N'ayant que 14 ans, il allait surement devoir suivre ces cours.

A cette heure-là, il regardait souvent la télé avec ses parents. Alors, il était allé voir dans la salle de jeux en espérant que la télé ne serait pas prise. A son plus grand plaisir, il y avait peu de mondes. Trois garçons jouaient au billard et un seul regardait la télé. Un grand sourire se forma sur ses lèvres quand il vit que le fameux garçon regardait un manga qu'il connaissait. Il s'assit sur le canapé, à l'extrémité pour être le plus éloigné possible de l'autre détenu. Mais il ne parvenait à pas rester concentré sur l'épisode, il ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de surveiller ses arrières. Guetter le moindre fait et geste des personnes se trouvant dans la même pièce que lui.

« Tu-tu veux regarder autre chose ? » Lui demanda une petite voix.

Furihata sursauta puis il tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de lui poser une question. Il s'agissait du garçon avec qui il partageait le canapé. Celui-ci n'était pas du tout impressionnant physiquement, il paraissait aussi faible que lui.

« Non … je … j'aime ce manga alors c'est bon. C'est gentil. »

Être en prison ne le dispenser pas d'être poli, il ne comptait pas renier l'éducation que ses parents lui avaient donnés.

« D-d'accord »

Bon, en fait, il avait l'air aussi peureux que lui. C'était encourageant. Mais il laisserait plus jamais sa naïveté le piégé comme elle était parvenue à le faire auparavant. Il était peut-être peureux mais s'il était ici, c'est qu'il avait bien commis un acte répréhensible par la loi. Seulement le fait de vouloir être moins naïf ne voulait pas dire qu'il l'était plus désormais. Ayant trouvé quelqu'un de similaire à lui et qui aime aussi les mangas, Kouki avait déjà commencé à laisser tomber les barrières de protection même s'il s'en rendait compte un minimum. Il n'était pas assez mature pour parvenir à entièrement anéantir ce trait de caractère qui le nuisait tant. Ce garçon avec qui discutait Kouki s'appelait Sakurai Ryo et il lui avoua qu'il avait piraté le réseau de son lycée afin de changer une appréciation sur son bulletin. Or, il avait été pris par les autorités sans qu'il sache comment et il fut envoyé ici. Il lui avait même fait part d'une impression qu'il avait qualifiée de bizarre mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu savoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Beaucoup de détenus étaient dans cette situation. Ensuite, il l'informa qu'il devait se méfier de plusieurs personnes. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir son explication que son expression se changea :

« Les voilà » fit Sakurai.

Kouki tourna la tête dans le sens opposé, celui vers la porte et vit un groupe de garçon dont la taille les dépassait largement. Il fut tout d'abord impressionné et effrayé quand il vit qu'ils arrivaient vers eux. Qu'allaient-ils faire ? Un garçon grand, métis et avec les cheveux bleu foncé se posa à côté de Sakurai. Celui ne bronchait pas mais n'avait pas non plus l'air trop stressé contrairement à lui. Ce fut un blond qui se posa à ses côtés. Ils essayaient de les intimidés, il en était sûr. On a souvent usé de ce type de manège pour intimider ses victimes. Mais contrairement à ce qu'il aurait pensé, aucun d'eux n'a demandé à changer de chaines. Celle-ci devait leur convenir à part à un mec aux cheveux vert avec des lunettes. De toute manière, à voir sa tête, il devait aimer que les documentaires ou les émissions du même genre. Furihata put remarquer que le blond était vraiment plein de vitalité, il avait une bonne humeur débordante et puis, il parlait sans cesse. Cela le décontracté un peu, il n'avait pas l'air méchant. Mais encore une fois, il n'en avait que l'air. Tout se passait bien quand le garçon aux cheveux rouges que Kouki observait au réfectoire arriva dans la pièce.

« Aka-chin, tu en as mis du temps, fit celui qui avait les cheveux violet et dont la taille était des plus impressionnantes.

\- Oui j'avais des choses à régler. »

Des choses à régler ? Kouki espérait que ces choses n'avaient pas pour objet d'avoir une conséquence grave. Puis le rouquin se mit à inspecter le fauteuil et il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il n'y avait plus aucune place sur le meuble.

« Faites-moi une place, il est hors de question que je m'assoie par terre.

\- Quoi ? Mais on est déjà bien serré là !

\- Dans ce cas, tu me serviras de fauteuil Daiki.

\- Hé ?

\- Tiens, je-je peux m'assoir par terre. Ce n'est pas un problème » intervint Kouki.

Akashi regarda avec étonnement le brun. Il n'avait pas demandé à ce qu'une personne lui cède sa place et il avait encore moins formulé un ordre. Il connaissait des personnes incroyablement soumises et il devait bien l'avouer, il ne les aimait pas beaucoup. Certes, c'était des personnes extrêmement obéissantes mais il savait que les raisons d'une telle obéissance sont purement hypocrites. Si une occasion de lui planter un poignard dans le dos se présenter, ils seraient les premiers à la saisir. Seulement, cette crainte qui aboutissait à une obéissance satisfaisante avait été provoqué par un affront de leur part, Akashi les avait alors remis à leur place. Depuis, ils se comportent comme de bons chiens. Voilà comment il les percevait. Mais Furihata avait agis sans l'intervention immédiate du rouge. Celui reconnaissait très bien les personnes faibles et soumises de nature, étant de nature dominante, il savait les repérer, il était attirés par elles. Et là, il venait d'en trouver une.

Ce genre de personnalité n'est pas rare dans les prisons. Mais ces personnes n'étaient pas innocentes pour autant, Akashi considérait que du fait de leur faiblesse et leur lâcheté, elles sont soumises aux autres. Etant dans une prison composée uniquement de détenus masculins, il arrive souvent qu'elles aient le rôle de la femme dans les relations sexuelles. Cela le fit sourire, il se demandait pendant combien de temps allait-il s'écouler avant qu'un détenu ne s'en empare ?

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda le brun qui s'inquiétait du fait que le rouge semblait être plongé dans ses pensées.

Akashi fut surpris, il venait de montrer une faiblesse devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui puis est qui est un soumis de première catégorie.

« Oui je vais bien » répondit-il d'une manière assez sèche.

Cela attrista un peu Kouki qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui parle méchamment. Mais il décida de ne rien dire et se posa par terre avec un sourire aux lèvres. Sakurai aurait voulu avoir eu le temps de prévenir l'autre garçon de ne montrer aucune faiblesse mais il ne savait pas si en se proposant ainsi, il avait justement évité qu'une telle chose arrive. Si Akashi lui avait donné un ordre, obéir aurait déjà montré une preuve de soumission alors que dans ce cas précis, il y avait seulement une ambiguïté entre gentillesse, politesse et faiblesse. Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup le rouge mais il savait qu'il avait des valeurs comme la politesse. Qu'il aurait horreur des personnes sans le moindre savoir vivre.

Comme à son habitude, Akashi attrapa la télécommande et changea de chaine. Aucun de ses amis ne lui avait fait le moindre reproche, ils savaient qu'il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Il zappait sur toutes les chaines puis il tomba sur un documentaire animalier où se trouvait des petits poussins.

« Oh, ils sont mignons et si… » Commença Kouki.

Mais aussi, la chaine disparue presque aussi vite que les autres.

« Ah d'accord … hum … on s'en fou de toute façon » conclu le brun, déçu.

Akashi regardait du coin de l'œil le garçon assit par terre puis finit par l'ignorer considérant qu'il n'avait pas grande valeur. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre bien qu'il aurait préféré être ailleurs. Une sonnerie retentit et tous les détenus sortirent de la salle. C'est alors qu'il remarqua une chose qui aurait dû l'alerter plus tôt : certains étaient déjà en pyjama. Avec tout ça, il avait oublié de se rendre aux douches. Il aurait préféré se laver ce soir mais il allait devoir se changer sans même prendre son bain. Car il adorait prendre un bain et jouer avec la mousse. Lorsqu'il vit la gardienne, il alla vers elle et lui demanda comment il devait faire. Elle lui répondit qu'il pourrait se changer dans sa cellule. Cela outra un peu Furihata qui était pudique, il ne voulait pas se montrer tout nu devant une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas et surtout qui n'aurait pas la lumière à tous les étages.

Il se dirigea vers sa cellule tout seul bien que des gardiens étaient présents pour tous les surveiller. Kouki retenait pratiquement sa respiration, il redoutait de savoir avec qui il allait partager sa cellule. Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit que son colocataire était déjà présent et lorsque celui-ci se retourna, il fut en quelque sorte soulagé.

« Oh c'est toi Furihata-kun !

\- Oui c'est moi, répondit-il, je suis heureux que ce soit toi mon colocataire Sakurai-kun. »

Sakurai lui répondit par un sourire. A sa grande joie, le lit du bas était inoccupé. Il s'y précipita tout en sachant que cela était inutile. Il s'allongea sur son lit puis fixa vers le haut. Il était fatigué mais il doutait de pouvoir s'endormir.

« Sakurai-kun, c'est comment la vie ici ? »

Aucune réponse ne lui vint. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit son camarade réfléchir. Après tout, que répondre à ce genre de question ? Il était évident que la vie n'était pas des plus belles ici.

« Je ne pense pas que notre situation soit la pire mais il est vrai qu'elle pourrait être meilleure. Nous avons de la nourriture, de quoi nous distraire et aussi pour étudier mais ça s'arrête là. Il y a des gardes mais je t'avoue qu'ils ne servent pas à grand-chose. J'ai parfois l'impression qu'ils ont en rien à faire de nous.

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, le chauffage ne marche jamais. Et puis, moi aussi je préfère les filles faisant du sport. »

Kouki ne comprit pas pourquoi l'autre garçon avait dit une chose aussi bizarre. Quand il tourna la tête vers les barreaux, il vit des gardiens qui refermaient les portes. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'ils entendent leur conversation, ce qui était compréhensible car il allait surement dire du mal d'eux.

« Aller maintenant on éteint tout et on dort » s'écria l'un des gardiens.

Bon, maintenant ils allaient devoir dormir. Cela n'enchantait pas Kouki. Soudain, il vit Sakurai se pencher de son lit et chuchota :

« Je te dirais la suite quand on sera seul »

Kouki acquiesça et fit semblant de se coucher pour s'endormir. Il fallut bien une dizaine de minutes pour que toutes les lumières des cellules et que tout le monde soit certainement coucher. Mais le silence n'était pas complet car le brun parvenait à entendre les gardiens qui discutaient entre eux. Il trouvait cela irrespectueux car s'était désagréable pour trouver le sommeil. Il ignorait quand ils partiraient et il doutait même que cela se fasse car la logique voudrait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux reste pour surveiller. Mais à sa grande surprise, tous partirent laissant les prisonniers seuls.

Cela inquiéta Furihata, comment allaient-ils savoir si quelque chose se passe mal s'ils ne sont pas là ? Il commençait à mieux comprendre où voulait en venir Sakurai. Soudain, il vit une ombre bougeait dans la cellule. Il se statufia et essaya de se raisonner.

« Sakurai ? »

Cela semblait ridicule mais il n'aimait pas cet endroit alors être dans le noir ne lui plaisait guère et le faisait paniquer plus que jamais.

« Chut, oui c'est moi »

Le châtain avait compris qu'il était nécessaire de rassurer l'autre garçon. Il se coucha auprès de lui, forçant Kouki a en faire de même.

« Il sera plus facile de communiquer et puis, ils ne doivent pas nous voir comme ça. Ils penseraient que nous complotons.

\- D'accord. Je pense avoir compris quand tu disais qu'ils avaient l'air d'en avoir rien à faire de nous.

\- Oui mais ce n'est que la surface de l'iceberg. Tu vois, on pourrait comparer notre situation à une cour de récréation : il y a les élèves normaux, ce qui sont faible et enfin les caïds. Ici c'est un peu la même chose, certains détenus cherchent la bagarre et battent les plus faibles.

\- Les gardiens n'interviennent jamais ?

\- Si mais souvent, ça se fait dans leur dos et lorsqu'ils s'en aperçoivent, le mal est déjà fait. C'est pour cela que j'évite de m'aventurer dans un endroit seul.

\- Oui, je comprends. »

Cela ne rassurait pas du tout Furihata. Il savait que c'était dangereux mais jusqu'ici, il se rassurait en se disant qu'il y avait des surveillants qui interviendraient au moindre faux pas. Finalement, sa sécurité serait très compromise.

* * *

Ceci est la fin du premier chapitre. Il est un peu long mais bon, je ne voulais pas vous faire un petit chapitre ridiculement petit lol

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?

A bientôt.


End file.
